The Diary of a Heartbreaker
by VioletSkiesxX
Summary: Rima hates Nagihiko. So, she makes a plan. She'll get him to fall for her. Then, she'll break his heart. Nothing could go wrong, right? After all, it's not like she'll fall in love with him, or anything. Written in the form of a diary. Rima's diary.
1. The Plan Is Created

**A/N:**

**Laura: Wooo! I'm writing a second story! :)**

**Ikuto: Is it Amuto?**

**Laura: No. I'll write one of those soon enough, though. This one is a Rimahiko!**

**Rima: Me and purple-head? The girly-boy? Cross-dresser?**

**Nagihiko: R-Rima-chan.......=_='**

**Rima: Well, get on with it, if you must...**

**Laura: I'd like to get Ikuto to say the disclaimer today, please.**

**Ikuto: Laura does not own Shugo Chara, nor any of the characters. Blah, blah, blah. Get on with it, finish this, and write an Amuto story!**

**Laura: ...Forbidden Love in Winter's Chill is part Amuto.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, part. And there hasn't even been any romance in that so far!**

**Laura: Deal with it.**

**Entry 1**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi. My name's Rima. I am Comedy Queen, you got that? Good._

_That's all you need to know....so.]_

_Ha. Purple-head was sick today. Serves him right for being a best friend stealer, and a cross-dresser to boot!_

_Amu was actually a little worried about him. Why?_

_He just has a little fever. _

_Okay, a big fever._

_Nothing big, right?_

_I've had plenty of fevers before. Amu's never seemed worried! _

_Maybe I can take this chance to use my fake tears attack on Amu. Then she'll never be friends with purple-head again, since he won't be here to say I'm faking it!_

_That'll be that obstacle out of the way. _

_Yeah, it'll work._

_Operation get Nagihiko and Amu to not be friends: commence!_

_Wait...did I just call him Nagihiko?_

_Purple-head must have no name. Purple-head is purple-head. Nothing else. _

_Well, besides cross-dresser and girly-boy._

_Yeah, if you haven't noticed, I hate him. I really do._

_Sure, we can purify x-eggs together. Then again, that's not with him. That's with the other him. Well, her. Nadeshiko, the reason for all my hate._

_Just because she used to be best friends with Amu, Amu latched onto Na – I mean purple-head right away._

_Well, guess what, buddy? Amu's MY best friend now._

_Nothing he does will change that._

_Kusukusu has been ordered not to mingle with Rhythm, but they seem to get along really well._

_DAMN PURPLE-HEAD AND HIS FLIRTY CHARA._

_On another note..._

_I gave birth today._

_Not to a human, no. I'm not that dirty!_

_To a shugo-tama._

_It's covered in little pink and red hearts, with a rose on it._

_I can't wait for it to hatch!_

_Now I'll be even with purple-head. I have 2 charas, he has 2 charas._

_...Bye._

_ Rima, Comedy Queen_

**Entry 2**

_Dear Diary,_

_DAMN YOU, PURPLE-HEAD._

_HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY?_

_Grrrrr. Ruin my plans, much? :[_

_I was in the Royal Garden, crying. Right?_

_And I just hear, "Those are fake!"_

_Guess who?_

_Purple-head._

_Oooof course._

_Hmmmm. Looks like I'll need another way to be rid of the filthy cross-dresser._

_But what should I do? I'm so confused, diary._

_Maybe...I know!_

_I'll pretend to get to know him, right? Pretend to open up. Be his "friend"._

_When he thinks he's got my trust, BAM, I'll crush his feelings of friendship for me!_

_...Nah. It's not as dramatic as I want._

_What about...what about if I make him fall in love with me? Make him fall for me, then break his little heart in 2. _

_Yeah, that's what I'll do!  
_

_Did I tell you my egg hatched? Minako, my second chara, is a little romantic girl._

_She wears a wedding dress and veil, and her long blond hair's in a ponytail._

_I haven't character changed or transformed with her yet._

_She says she can help me find my "true feelings", and my "real number 1 person". Whatever._

_So, I have a clown and a bride chara._

_You'd think they wouldn't get along, right?_

_WRONG._

_They're already so close! Minako and Kusukusu do EVERYTHING together, diary._

_Hmm...Diary sounds bland._

_I'll name you...Suzuka._

_Not just because it's a pretty name, no._

_There's a new comedian, Hatoshi Suzuka, on TV. She's simply amazing!_

_She's only 15, too._

_I wish I could meet her....._

_As if. That'll never happen._

_Anyway..._

_Tomorrow, my new plan starts. _

_The "Get Nagihiko to Fall in Love With Me, Then Break His Pathetic Heart!" plan._

_No. Wait._

_Not Nagihiko. PURPLE-HEAD. His name is purple-head._

_So...what could possibly go wrong with this plan?_

_Nothing, right?_

_That is, unless he makes me fall in love with him._

_But that'll never happen._

_I hate him, right? _

_So it's impossible for me to love him._

_So, until next time, Suzuka. _

_Rima, Comedy Queen_

**So, here you are. 2 entries of Rima's diary in 1 chapter. Most will just have 1, maybe more.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. The Plan Begins! Minako's a Flirt!

**Laura: So after having a hyper conversation with my best friend, I decided to write the second chappie of this story! :)**

**Rima: Why? *is whining***

**Laura: Becauuuuuse Rimahiko's a great pairing?**

**Nagihiko: *sigh* Rima, just bear with it.**

**Rima: …...Fine.......**

**Laura: I do not own Shugo Chara, or any of the characters except for Minako. ^_^**

**Entry 3**

_Dear Suzuka,_

_Minako is so useful!_

_Yesterday, I was all friendly to purple-head._

_When he asked me after school what was going on, I character changed with her._

…_..Minako is so, so flirty! She made me say all these corny lines!_

_His reaction was so cute, too!_

_Wait, did I just write that?_

_No. PURPLE-HEAD MUST DIE. PURPLE-HEAD MUST DIE. ***Says 34234234 times***_

_There, that's better. _

_So basically, here's what happened._

_I was in the Royal Garden, talking with Amu._

_Guess who came in? Girly-boy!_

_So, I walked up to him, being all smiley, and said hi._

_He smiled, and said hi, but his eyes told me how confused he was._

_I actually listened to him during the meeting(Oh, the horror!), and agreed with his ideas._

_Then, when he approached me after school, Minako was all like, "Let's go, Rima! Charming, Lovely, Romance!", and a tattoo of a rose appeared on the back of my neck._

_I started to flirt with purple-head._

_Yes, flirt with him._

_I said how cute(Oh, god, no) he looked, how his hair was so silky, ect._

_He was blushing the whole time, and then, when I tried to hug him(EWWWWWWW), he hugged me back!_

_I heard some leaves rustling behind us, though. I really hope nobody saw...If anybody did, I'll start digging a grave. _

_No, not for me! For purple-head! I mean, if anybody saw, I'll just kill him, so to make it clear how much I hate him!_

_And nobody shall mourn him, as at that point, I shall be queen of the world!_

_...I've been listening to Tadase too much, haven't I?_

_Well, at least, nobody'll like him after I break his heart. ...Right?_

_Oh, god, I hope so._

_I mean, who would like that cross-dresser?_

_...Besides Amu, but she's been deceived because of his evil powers, right?_

_Yeah, I've come to the conclusion that he has evil powers. He controls people with that strange, charming(in a bad way), smile of his._

_I must save Amu from this evil fate!_

_Rima, Comedy Queen_

**Entry 4**

_Dear Diary,_

_You know why I love Saturdays? No purple-head, that's why!_

_Well, not usually._

_It turns out yesterday I forgot my bag._

_Purple-head found it, though, and brought it to my house._

_My mother, being in a good mood for once, invited him in._

_Bad news: He's staying for dinner._

_Good news: This'll help with my plan._

_He's in the bathroom right now...He is NOT coming in here, no matter what his evil powers can do!_

_He shall not faze me with that smile...because I know better! I know better than to trust that good-for-nothing jerk who stole my best friend!_

_Yeah, I sound evil when I talk about him. I know. _

_That's just 'cause I hate him so much._

_Hey, I should make an "I hate Purple-Head!!" song!_

_OH, I DO HATE PURPLE-HEAD._

_PURPLE-HEAD I HATE._

_THAT LYING CROSS-DRESSING FREAK,_

_HE IS SUCH AN HORRID PERSON._

_WITH CREEPY EVIL POWERS!!_

_ON TOP OF THAT...YOU KNOW WHAT?_

_FRIEND-STEALER, HE IS, TOO!_

_STEALING AMU FROM MY BEST FRIEND CLUTCHES...(... Doesn't work...)_

_PURPLE-HEAD, OH PURPLE-HEAD..._

_OH HOW I HATE YOU!_

_Hmph, I like it. Others might not, but I think it describes him perfectly._

_...Bye..._

_Rima, Comedy Queen_

**I know that was short, but I have writer's block right now for this story. :)**

**Reviews might give me ideas...;D**


	3. The Plan Continues!

_**Laura: Heya, readers! After a couple of months, an UPDATE! :D**_

_**Rima: It's about time. I can't wait to break Nagihiko's heart!**_

_**Nagihiko: R-Rima-chan...**_

_**Laura: Now, can you two do the disclaimer? Oh, and sorry it's a bit short, I don't have much time today.**_

_**Rima and Nagi: Laura owns nothing but the words below.**_

_**ENTRY 5**_

_Dear Diary._

_You know what Minako did? She made me character change in the middle of a guardian meeting. You're probably thinking, "Oh, that's great, it helped with what Rima is gonna do to Nagi!" _

_Trouble was, Nagihiko was away. And Tadase and Kuukai were there. _

_So, basically, Minako started to make me FLIRT with them. FLIRT. WITH. TADASE. AND. KUUKAI._

_Now, Kuukai knew I had character changed, he saw the rose appear, since my hair was in pigtails today. But Tadase..._

_He took it seriously, and you know what he did? FLIRTED RIGHT BACK AT ME. EWWW. I can't believe Minako did that! I confined her to her egg for a bit...then she told me that in order to find out my feelings, I would...well, character change any time anything made my heart race._

_That includes whenever somebody scares me. That's apparently why I changed this morning, Amu was being quite scary. I guess Ikuto must've kissed her or something, because she was NOT herself, and she was kind of....furious...kicking people...acting up...yeah. You'd be scared if your best friend was running around being violent with your other best friends, right?_

_I sure was. IT WAS HORRIBLEEEEEE!_

_I forgot to tell you how the rest of the other day went, didn't I? Well, Nagihiko came into my room. HE CAME. INTO. MY ROOM. _

_Then, I was ABOUT to murder him, when I remembered; MURDERING THE SUBJECT OF MY EVIL-NESS WILL NOT HELP MY EVIL PLAN!_

_So, instead, I pretended to be cold, and he hugged me, saying that it'd warm me up. Only then did I notice the headphones around his neck. As if on cue, Minako character changed with me, as well._

_Flirt character change + flirt character change = NOT GOOD._

_So, the two of us flirted for...about an hour, before my mother called us down to dinner. We had ramen. It was quite good, other than the fact that I was still character changed, and Nagihiko was, too. My mother now thinks I have a boyfriend. WTF. NO WAY._

_And, then, FINALLY, he left. But you know what he freaking did? He kissed my cheek. I was going to kill him, but then I realized that the headphones were gone, and that, you know what? My plan is working!_

_Oh, and I made something last night. Here, I'll write it in here._

_Nasty, strange freak._

_Absolutely UGLY._

_Girly boy._

_Incredibaly perverted._

_Horrible friend-stealer._

_I hate him._

_Kind of cute...wait. NO, NO NO! Kind of stupid._

_Overly happy dude._

_So, yeah. That is my poem about the man I hate, Fujisaki Nagihiko._

_That's about it for today...yeah...._

_Rima, Comedy Queen _

_**ENTRY 6**_

_OH MY GOD!!!!! AMU INVITED ME TO SEE SUZUKA!!!!! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!_

_I'm also gonna see this Canadian comedian dude, Steve Brinder-san. Apparently, he's also a supply teacher. Cool, I guess._

_Anyway, so, I've had my spaz-out. It's for my birthday, by the way. Call it a birthday gift a few months early, she said. Then, she looked a little awkward, and said the tickets were for three people, and Yaya was babysitting that day, and Utau had a date with Kuukai._

_Which means...either Tadase or...OH GOD, NO! NOT PURPLE-HEAD! ANYBODY BUT PURPLE-HEAD!_

_SHIT. SHIT SHIT SHIT. AMU CAN'T INVITE PURPLE-HEAD. SHE JUST CAN'T! IF SHE DOES, IT'LL RUIN MY LIFE!_

_Although...on second thought, this could be good for the plan....._

_Wait until your heart's broken, Nagihiko...then I'll show you how much I hate you...or...do I?_

_Rima, Comedy Queen_

**Laura: If anybody's wondering why I just HAD to put Steve Brinder(If you even know who he is,) in there, it's because he's my favourite supply teacher/comedian EVER! He always made class fun. He's hilarious. :3**

**Rima: Meh. What's your definition of hilarious?**

**Laura: ...Well, anyways, sorry it was short, but I'll update ASAP. Okay? It's late now, and I have like, no time.**

**Rima, Nagi, and Laura: Bye!**


	4. The Plan is Working! Rima's Confused!

**Laura: Here we gooo! :D**

**Rima: Yay...?**

**Laura: Yes, yay!**

**Rima: Okay, then, Laura. I suppose I must do the disclaimer?**

**Laura: Nah, where's Utau?**

**Utau: Laura owns nothing but the words below, thankfully.**

**ENTRY 7**

_Dear Diary,_

_Comedy Time in one week! Can't wait! :D_

_Since it's advent now, my family's going to put up the Christmas tree. This is my favourite time of year, because my family actually gets along._

_Minako and Kusukusu are saying that I have to buy the Shugo Charas a mini tree for the Royal Garden. I'd love to, but my parents might wonder...I could just say it's for my room, I guess._

_As you might be able to tell, I love Christmas, and I prepare for it early. But..._

_This year, my Mom said I could have a Christmas party, as long as I invited clean, polite guests. Hah, guess that rules out Yaya. _

_But...I was talking about it with Amu, right? Well, Purple-head came up behind us, and said that the Royal Garden was gonna get repairs, so we needed another place to hold the party for the guardians. Amu turned right to me. So, I'm now hosting a party where the guest list is:_

_Amu_

_Tadase_

_Yaya_

_Utau_

_Kuukai_

_Kairi_

_Ikuto(He was invited to the other party, I just hope he's good.)_

_And...since I have to invite all the guardians...it includes...Purple...head._

_And my Mom said that since they seemed like a good bunch of kids, that they could stay overnight. I tried to protest, but my Mom said it was final._

_So, now, the Guardians+friends are all coming to my house, and sleeping over. YOU KNOW WHO THAT INCLUDES?_

_PURPLE-HEAD. HE WILL BE SLEEPING IN MY HOUSE. GOD, NO!_

_But, I suppose I have to accept it, right? I mean, it's not as if it won't help me with my plan, or anything......_

_Okay, new plan. He comes. They all come. And...mistletoe. I'll kiss that Purplehead. I'll just be sure to use so, so much mouthwash afterwards. _

_So, somehow, I'll get us both under mistletoe, as well as any other couples. It might make me puke, but I'll make him look up, be all cheesy, and kiss him. Therefore, he'll fall for me even more!_

_Remind me why I want him to fall for me...oh, yeah, because I'm gonna break his heart._

_It's weird, and I hate to admit it, but part of me feels like I shouldn't break his heart...call it my shoulder angels, but I don't think that's what it is._

_I think...I may be warming up to Purple-head...No, no, NO! I am NOT. I am NOT._

_Okay, lesson for the day: Repeat the line "I hate Purple-head" 200 times! Okay, here we go....._

…_.Done! Whew, I feel all better now! No more strange feelings of non-hate! YAY!!!_

_Minako and Kusukusu are really getting along well. Minako loves to do bala-balance with Kusukusu, and Kusukusu loves talking about romance...meh, guess she likes Rizumu or something....hah, payback time!_

_It's starting to rain...it's supposed to get a bit colder tonight, so maybe it'll snow. That'd be nice; I like snow. Except I do NOT like being pushed into a snowbank, thank you very much. Sorry, just remembering when Kuukai pushed me into one. *glare*_

_Ehehe...anyway. Mom's calling me down to dinner; I'll come back to you later!_

_See ya later, Diary._

_Rima, Comedy Queen_

**ENTRY 8**

_Dearest Darlingist Diary,_

_Today we had a field trip at school with all the grade 6s. We went to some random place I didn't even pay attention to, it was for math, I hate math!_

_So, in the one part, we needed partners. I was ABOUT to turn to Amu. Paired up with Tadase. ABOUT to pair with any other person. Already paired up. So, I go to the teacher, and pull out my fake tear act, asking to be a group of three with Amu and Tadase._

_Well, for a moment, I thought it worked. Did it? NOPE! All the sudden, this voice came up behind me, saying I was faking it. Whoop-dee-doo. Purple-head ruins the day – AGAIN!_

_So, Nikaidou turns, and says that I would be paired up with him. Greeeeeeat. So Nagihiko, being a – WAIT, WHY THE HELL DID I JUST CALL HIM BY HIS ACTUAL NAME?! Anyway..._

_So, after that, Purple-head is being all smart, and doing most of the work, and bugging me, despite my protests of "I DON'T CARE!" _

_Yeah...I really hate math._

_Oh, but...uh...one thing...he...we were on the bus, and sitting beside each other, when he smiled at me, and tried to use his powers...he then kissed my cheek..._

_Diary, could his powers have worked?_

_Rima, Comedy Queen_

**ENTRY 9**

_Dear diary,_

_Today, we all went Christmas shopping, and I've gotta admit; it was fun! We split up in the middle, all going our seperate ways, to get presents for each other, and the charas._

_I got Ran new pompoms, Miki a paintbrush, Suu a broom, Dia a little doll dress, Temari a tiny kimono, Rizumu a toy basketball, Minako a little stuffed heart, Kusukusu a bala-balance model, Kiseki a new cape, and Daichi a mini soccer ball._

_I got Pepe some candy, Musashi a fish(I don't know what to get him, so...), Iru got a guitar pick, and Eru got a little dress._

_I got Amu a new outfit, Yaya some accessories and candy, and I got Tadase a toy crown and a king costume._

_Utau I got a new bag, and make-up, Kuukai got a pair of running shoes, Ikuto got a bag of catnip, and I...well, I got Purple-head the best gift, because of the plan. I got him the thing he's wanted for like, ages. _

_I got Nagihiko a kitten. He's pure white, and I already gave him a name, Fai._

_I also got myself a kitten, since my parents said I could get a pet. I named him Kurogane, but I call him Kuro-rin for fun. _

_Kurogane and Fai get along really well, and I love them both! I'm almost sorry to give Fai away, but it's for the sake of the plan, right? Yeah, for the plan....ugh, I don't know..._

_I'm planning to train them both really well, so Nagihiko just LOVES the gift he doesn't have to train or anything! Besides, Fai's pretty calm and cuddly most of the time, unlike easily angered, yet lovable Kurogane._

_After we all got these gifts, we met up in the food court, and had lunch at a nice little restaurant. Nagihiko insisted on paying for EVERYTHING. It was actually pretty sweet of him, gotta admit. 3_

_WAIT, WHAT'S THAT HEART FOR? ERASE, ERASE! Wait....SHOOT, I'M USING PEN!_

_Ugh..._

_So, then, we ran around having fun in various places, until we came to..._

_A fortune-telling booth. Wheeeeeee. NOT._

_You know who was in that booth? IF YOU GUESSED NOBUKO SAEKI, YOU WERE RIGHT! :D_

_So, she told us all our fortunes in like, three word scentences! Yaaaaay. Not._

_Amu: "You must choose!" Hah. Putting all the guardians' thoughts into words, much?_

_Ikuto: "Beware the crown!" What, for a rival love interest?_

_Tadase: "Something will be stolen from you!" Hmmm? Amu's love, or something?_

_Kuukai: "Stop fooling around, and look at your love life!" Maybe he'll find out Utau OBVIOUSLY loves him._

_Utau: "Keep on singing!" Useless fortune, much?_

_Yaya: "Cut the sweets, or be in pain!" CAVITY?!?! YAY! Maybe this'll teach her a lesson!_

_Kairi: "Forget your old love!" Yeah, and look at Yaya for once!_

_Me: "Hold your lying, stop pretending!" Spot...on..._

_Nagihiko: "Beware the chibi demon..." ME?!_

_Yeah...so, after THAT, we went home, finally! Nagihiko was about to tell me something important, but was interrupted when a bus whipped by, driving through a huge puddle, SOAKING Nagihiko! Hahaha!_

_So, he dropped me off, hugged me goodbye, and said he'd see me tomorrow. Hate to say it, but I felt sorry for him; he looked miserable. Poor guy, getting soaked. WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!_

_Oh, and you know what's great?!_

_My mom STILL thinks I have a freaking boyfriend! Why doesn't she get that I hate him?!!?!?_

_Parents are idiotic, I think. Oh! Comedy thing in two days! Nagihiko is for sure going, Amu told me. I told her it was fine, and smiled. Gah, she probably thinks I like him now, or something stupid and ignorant like that!_

_Rima, Comedy Queen._

**ENTRY 10**

_Okay, today, A LOT HAPPENED._

_So, yesterday was all fine and dandy, right? This morning, AT 2:00. THERE WERE 15 X-EGGS IN MY ROOM!!_

_So, of course, I scream, and they all magically hatch. GREAT, JUST GREAT! _

_And, on top of that, my parents come running up, and magically, the x-charas decide to unleash evil powers, and make them collapse._

_So, basically, I'm all alone with 15 x-charas. Right now. In a corner. Writing down what's going on. Kusukusu have been taken away by the charas. HELP, diary! My parents haven't woken up yet._

_And the x-charas haven't hurt me yet; but I never know. They could._

_Hmm? There's a tapping at the window in my – AMU! AMU AMU AMUUUUU!_

_Alright, so, I'll probably be fine now, right?_

_Rima, Comedy---_

**Laura: Again, sorry it's short. .**

**Rima: What happened to me?!**

**Laura: Find out next time! ;D**

**Rima: Grrrr.**


	5. The Plan is Getting Better!

**Laura: Here...we...go!**

**Rima: Laura owns nothing but what she's written...**

**Laura: *nods* EXACTLY! :)**

**Rima: Oh, and maybe you should explain to the readers why the heck this took so long.**

**Laura: I have a life, that's why. I'm a musician and it's the Christmas season! e.e**

**ENTRY 11**

_I am safe, but it is not thanks to Amu._

_So, Amu and the x-charas fought for a bit, when they pushed her. Out the window...on a three story house._

_We're both screaming, when a figure shows up and catches Amu. No, Purple-head does not come in yet. But he does come in._

_Ikuto caught Amu, and landed her on the ground, and a few moments later, she screamed. Guess Ikuto made some perverted remark._

_So, 5 of the charas left to battle those two, with me left with the other 10. GREEEEEEEEAT._

_THIS is where Purple-head comes in. Apparently he lives very close by to me, since he said he heard screaming from this house, and his charas sensed x-charas._

_So, we battle, blah blah blah, you know the deal. Then, RIGHT as Amu comes up, Nagi transforms with Temari. Yeah. Amu fainted. Ikuto caught her. AGAIN._

_So, at that point, Kusukusu managed to escape the x-charas, so I transformed, of course._

_QUEEN'S WALTZ TIME!_

_Only it didn't work. I'm not joking. QUEEN'S WALTZ DID NOT WORK. Nagihiko was shocked, but went back into Beat Jumper mode, and started attacking, but missing all the time._

_I attacked the x-eggs holding Minako with Juggling Party, and guess what?! IT WORKED! _

_So, then I manage to free Minako, and she said she wanted to transform with me, so I said okay..._

_I can now become Romantic Drop! :D I was wearing a long white wedding dress, with lots of pearls, and a flower on each side of my waist. My veil was translucent, and it was held on my head with a crown of pearls, with a little glass flower in the middle of them. My hair was tied in pigtails. I had beautiful angel wings. **(A.N: Picture will be available on my profile soon. I have to draw it first.) **_

_So, I transformed, and there was glitter everywhere. Blahblahblah._

_Thenthenthen. So, I dodged lots of the stupid things, aka x-eggs, and kept on dodging. And dodging. And dodging._

_Aaaaand apparently I need glasses, because I couldn't see three large x-eggs right behind me, ready to attack. _

_So what do I do? Nothing, of course! OH WAIT: I got attacked. I have a broken LEG now, meaning I probably won't be allowed to go to the comedy thing. *sniffle*. THAAAAAAAANKS, YOU STUPID X-EGGS._

_Anywaysies, Nagihiko saw this, and got all frantic and ran to protect me. But the x-egg energy hit him, and he collapsed._

_So, yeah, was I worried? ….a little...._

_With me unable to move my leg, and Nagihiko unconscious in front of me, and Amu unconscious, and Ikuto holding Amu, and many x-eggs trying to attack us, we were practically doomed._

_So, I manage to stand up, on one leg, leaning on my dresser. I had to protect myself and Nagihiko. _

_Minako told me that transforming was easy enough, but this was the hard part. She told me that to unleash my power, I had to think of the person I was protecting as my special somebody._

_So, I asked her if that meant I had to be in love with myself...I didn't say it in the nicest way...it was more like..._

"_HUH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I HAVE TO THINK OF THE FREAKING PERSON I'M FREAKING PROTECTING AS MY SPECIAL SOMEBODY?! I'M PROTECTING MYSELF, YOU IDIOTIC CHARA! AM I SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH MYSELF?! WELL, NO, I WON'T!"_

_Ehehehe....yeah. Minako is still a little pissed off at me. Well, she said to think of the OTHER person as my special somebody._

_Any guesses who that might be?_

_DINGDINGDINGDING! If you guessed Nagihiko, you were RIGHT! Big. Deal. It was obvious._

_So, I asked her how to do that. She said to k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-ki-ki-kiss him._

_So I...I...I...OH, FINE, I KISSED HIM, DAMMIT!!_

_And so Minako's image comes out, smiles at me, and we're able to use this awesome attack, called Cupid's Arrow. _

_Her image transformed into a plain old bow, that was very sparkly and pink._

_That's when I noticed my hands were glowing. I closed my eyes and let the light come forth in the form of a golden arrow, with a silver heart at the end, and red light bursting from it, making it shine._

_I caught the Minako-bow, and placed the arrow within it. I didn't know how, but part of me just knew how to shoot. It was...amazing. _

_So, I shot it up in the air, and the Minako-bow turned back into Minako, and the arrow shattered, revealing a little angel type thing. It enlarged about 5 times, making it bigger than me, and brought out a giant shield, and a huge bow and many arrows. _

_When the x-eggs tried attacking, it would use the shield. He attacked them with the bow and the arrows._

_It was all good for us, because basically, now we had a proper defense system that I could awaken Nagihiko, and we could attack again._

_At that moment, Nagihiko woke up, and looked at me._

_He asked me whether I was an angel, or if I was Rima. I blushed, and said Rima. That mystic power dude then said that it was the same to him. Does that mean he thinks I'm an angel, or something?!_

_While I was pondering these things, I failed to look around, and several x-eggs tried to attack us from behind. Nagi got my attention in time, though, thank goodness._

"_Queen's Waltz again?" I yelled over to x-eggs. Naghiko shook his head, and replied that we would have to try something else, and offered me his hand._

_I took it, and the same red glow that had surrounded the arrow surrounded us, and we both were lifted up into the air._

_We started to move in circle, both our hands glowing brighter than before._

_As we walked, a faint blue glow came from beneath us; we had drawn a magic circle!_

"_Angel's..." I whispered, my eyes still closed, my hand still in Nagi's._

"_Feather!" Nagihiko called out, and a burst of feathers came from the circle, all cloaked in mystic blue light._

_They surrounded the x-eggs, purifying them._

_THANK GOODNESS._

_I'm exhasted now, so I'm going to go to bed. I'll tell you the rest of what happened tomorrow! Nightnight!_

_Rima, Comedy Queen_

**Rima: ….**

**Laura: You like it?**

**Rima:. ….**

**Nagihiko: Well, I like it, Laura-chan. But I think Rima might not...**

**Rima: You...made...me...kiss...PURPLE...HEAD...SO...NOW...YOU...MUST...DIIIIIIE!**

**Laura: GYAAA! -hides-**

**Nagihiko: Eheheh...well, I guess we'll see you guys next chapter! :D**


End file.
